¿Me enamore de un chico?
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Laura Excla llega a Japón desde Italia,pero no precisamente como una chica,ha cambiado su look,personalidad,su forma de vestir y todo lo demás¿Conseguirá estar tranquila?¿Podrá convivir con chicos?Deberá a aprender a intentar ser discreta,sin que los chicos noten que es una chica¿Se enamorará de el chico al que detesta?Si quieren saberlo pasen y lean.NO YAOI.historia para H.I.E.F
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas! Aquí un fic para H.I.E.F espero que les guste,es de Nagumo x Laura,un fic que tuve vario tiempo en mente ^^ espero les guste.**_

_**Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no son mios,son de level-5,solo me pertenece Laura Excla**_

* * *

_Italia 10.30 pm_

se encuentra en su cama una chica de pelo color miel con destellos rubios largo hasta las caderas, ojos de un rojo esmeralda muy hermoso, tez normal, delgada y desarrollada a sus 17 años de edad. Esta en su cuarto pensando, mañana irá a Japón, eso si, haciéndose pasar por un chico. ¿El motivo? Pues de que no quiere que nadie sepa que es chica, ya que le volverán a hacer cuando pequeña.

Flas Back:

_una niña de unos 6 años de edad, camina felizmente hacía el parque. Cuando entra ve a unos chicos que no son ni Fidio ni los demás, unos chicos desconocidos para ella. Con una sonrisa se acerca a ellos para decirles:_

_-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?-pregunto sonriente la pelimiel._

_-Eres una chica, no puedes-dijo un chico mas mayor que ella._

_-¿Y que? ¿Porque sea chica ya no puedo jugar?-pregunto con enojo._

_-Exactamente-dijo otro chico._

_La pelimiel solo gruño ante eso y les quito el balón con el que jugaban, consiguiendo que los chicos se enojasen y la empujaran al suelo sin importar que se manchase. La ojiroja se iba a levantar cuando su cuerpo le falló ya que, le estaban dando patadas en las costillas y mas de un golpe. Cuando llego la noche, la pequeña yacía en el suelo inconsciente, cuando despertó no vio a nadie, solo se vio a ella manchada y llena de sangre, con varios cortes en su cuerpo. Derramo unas lágrimas y se levanto del suelo. Camino hasta su casa, sus padres le preguntarían porque llego a estas horas, sola y como es que tenía esas heridas. Efectivamente cuando llegó a su casa su madre se quedo estática._

_-¡Laura! ¿Que te paso?-pregunto la madre con preocupación y temor._

_-Nada mama, tranquila-dijo solo pudiendo esbozar una leve sonrisa._

_-¡Como que tranquila!-grito la madre alterada.-¡Cariño ven!-grito la madre a su esposo quien vino de inmediato y al igual que la madre se quedo mudo al ver a su hija así._

_-Hija mía, ¿que te ocurrió?-pregunto el padre serio a su hija quien solo temblaba.-¡Responde!-su padre estaba preocupado y el silencio le alteraba._

_-¿Tan malo es ser chica?-dijo la ojiroja con tono de tristeza en su voz. Sus padres ante esa pregunta solo la abrazaron protectora mente._

_-Claro que no Lau-chan, ser chica es muy bueno-dijo su madre tiernamente-¿Porque piensas eso?-le dijo su madre con un eje de curiosidad._

_-No importa, arigatou Oka-san,Otto-san-dijo sonriendo._

_Los padres de la niña sonrieron ante eso, su padre le dijo que se fuese a duchar, y que se relajase en el agua. La pelimiel asintió, al igual que a su hermana adoptiva Kora Izumi, le encantaba el agua, podía pasarse horas y horas metida que no le importaba. Un día después ella salió con su hermana a la calle, cosa que no debió hacer, ya que cuando volvió, sus padres perdieron su vida y ella junto a su hermana se quedo huérfana. Luego perdió a su hermana ya que se unió a Reiji Kagueyama, el que también le dijo que siendo chica no sería nada en la vida, el que rompió sus sueños y esperanzas, al que le considero un padre para ella, y al que...su vida estaba unida a la de el._

Fin Flas Back:

La chica suspiró, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y nada lo cambiaba, sus padres murieron en un incendio al día siguiente de ese suceso, las únicas que sobrevivieron fueron su hermana Kora y ella. Se tumbó en la cama, sus padres habían muerto y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su hermana. Se encontraba sola, sola y unida a ese ser repugnante y asqueroso, Reiji Kagueyama.

-Maldita sea- maldicio la chica con pesadez-que mala suerte tengo-dijo en un suspiro.

La pelimiel se puso su pijama rojo con llamas plateadas que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y se metió en la cama.

-Mañana Laura Excla desaparecerá, desde ahora tendré que ser un chico...¿como me puedo llamar? -dijo pensando- ¿Lucas,Nick? No se, ya lo pensaré mañana-murmuro antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el prologo, esta muy corto lo se, pero es para que se hagan una idea, les hago unas**_

_**preguntas:**_

_**¿Estuvo bien el prologo?**_

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**¿Laura entenderá que esta equivocada?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Me dan chocolate, o al menos una felicitación :3?**_

_**sin mas me despido, ¡Sayonara!¡Goodbye!**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Holiiisss,aquí la conti de ¿Me enamore de un chico? Creía que nadie lo leería xD pero veo que si gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^ sin masque comience el fic**_

_**Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no son mios,son de level-5 solo es mio Laura Excla **_

_**Advertencia: escenas fuertes, vocabulario obsceno XD**_

* * *

_Italia 7.10 am _

En un cuarto de paredes blancas con unas cortinas azules claro, un portátil rojo encima de el escritorio, una lampara de noche y una silla, se encontraba en la cama de sabanas blancas y colchón grisáceo una pelimiel soñolienta. No le gustaba madrugar, pero si quería llegar a Japón al menos para la segunda hora debía despertar ya.

-Ag...odio la luz tan temprano-gruño al notar como un rayo de sol se infiltraba por su cuarto.-No importa, será mejor que me vista ya.

La chica se fue a dar una ducha para despejarse. Cuando el agua caliente cayó por su suave piel soltó un gemido de gusto. Desde pequeña le gustaba el agua, y esa sensación de calidez le producía una completa tranquilidad. Al salir de la ducha solo una toalla le cubría, miro en su armario y cogió ropa de chico. Una camiseta roja con unas calaveras negras que demostraban que era un chico algo macarra, unos jeans negros que se le pegaban a la perfección. La chica rió, ya era hora de que inventaran jeans para hombres, menos trabajo a la hora de buscar la ropa además de que los chicos eran unos negados en la moda. Después cogió una gorra negra para esconder su larga cabellera color miel, también se cogió unos mitones gruesos negros y violetas, por si acaso se guardo unos guantes de moto rojos, de calzado se cogió unos tenis algo gastados. Se miro al espejo y estaba presentable, sonrió ante eso.

-Perfecto, ahora hacía el aeropuerto-dijo cogiendo sus maletas, su portátil, el celular y el MP4.

La pelimiel salió de su casa y cerro la puerta con llave, nadie iba a entrar en su casa jamás. Se dirigió hacía el aeropuerto justamente cuando anunciaban el vuelo.

-Llegue a tiempo-dijo en cuanto sonó el vuelo. Subió al avión y su vuelo zarpó, rumbo a Japón.

* * *

_Japón 8.30 am_

En el instituto _**Blitz(1)**_ solo para chicos, ya que en el instituto **_Aureus(2)_** solo para chicas esta a distancia del Blitz, distancia muy moderada, por que los adolescente con 16, 17 o 18 años tienen las hormonas revolucionadas y puede pasar cualquier cosa, y mejor tener a los chicos y a las chicas separados. En el instituto Blitz se encuentra un chico de pelo castaño y una banda naranja en su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa, a su lado un chico de pelo pincho color crema y al lado de este un chico de rastas castañas con unos googles, los tres estaban en la clase.

-¿Como madrugaste?-pregunto el chico de rastas serio y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Dijeron que hoy habría fútbol temprano!-dijo el chico de banda naranja con mucha ilusión a lo que a los otros dos chicos les salieron unas gotas en la cabeza.

-Ya decía yo-dijo serio el chico de pelo en punta.

-¡No digas eso Goengi!-dijo el chico de la banda naranja llorando anime a lo que al de gafas googles suspiro cansado.

-Lo que tu digas Endo-dijo Goengi con una mueca de aburrimiento a lo que el de rastas suspiro.

-¡Estaís siempre iguales!-grito viniendo un pelirrojo de ojos ambar acompañado de un pelimarron de peinado de punk de ojos color jade y al lado de este un rubio de ojos carmesies.-Endo, Kido, Goengi que siempre estaís iguales?

-Callate Nagumo-dijo con molestia Goengi.

-Goengi no merece la pena, el es así-Dijo en un suspiro Kido.

-¡Hola Nagumo, Fudo, Terumi! ¿que tal chicos?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa Endo a lo que el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, el pelimarrón solo bufó y el pelirrojo solo sonrió arrogante.

-Nada del otro mundo-dijo el pelimarrón-Solo que no he visto unas miseras caderas, puñetero colegio separado

-El si entiende mi sufrimiento-dijo el pelirrojo afirmando a lo que Fudo sonrió arrogante y a los otros les bajaba una gota por la nuca.

-Vale...sois unos pervertidos-dijo el rubio riendo nervioso-pues dicen de que vendrá alguien nuevo, lo que no se es si para el Aureus o para aquí, al Blitz

-Bah, si es para aquí vendrá un chico, no veremos un culo ni nada por el estilo-dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

-Exactamente, Nagumo tiene razón-afirmo Fudo.

-Par de descarados, pervertidos sin vergüenza alguna-dijo de brazos cruzados Goengi a lo que ambos chicos le miraron mal.

El Sensei entro a el aula a lo que todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. El Sensei comenzó la clase cuando llamaron a la puerta y entro un maestro de pelo rubio en punta, ojos violetas y de unos 21 o 22 años acompañando a un ''chico''

-¿Interrumpo su clase?-pregunto el rubio- Pero es que le traigo a un nuevo alumno-dijo y el ''chico'' paso dejándose ver.

-Tranquilo Lucas, no pasa nada-dijo el maestro e hizo un amago para que el nuevo entrase- ¿Necesita algo mas?-pregunto el maestro a Lucas.

-No, nada mas-dijo el rubio y se retiro.

-Bien, en primero presenta te a la clase-dijo el maestro a el nuevo.

-De acuerdo-contesto este con mucha frialdad- En primero me llamo Nick Soris, tengo 17 años y no quiero que nadie se interponga en mi camino, pues como lo hagan deseen por acabados-dijo Nick sin rodeos a lo que a muchos les dio un escalofrío y tragaron en seco-Creo que fui muy seria,jeje- pensó Laura riendo nerviosa.

-De...acuerdo...sienta te entre Fudo y Nagumo- musito el maestro señalando un sitio en medio de ambos chicos.

-Hai- respondió y se sentó.

La clase continuo normal, larga y aburrida. A Laura se le hizo eterna y pudo ver como su compañero de pupitre Nagumo, dormía como un tronco mientras que Fudo estaba con el móvil en el tuenti. Suspiro ante eso, estaba en medio de dos chicos y ella era chica, aunque el plan le había salido bien, tenía un buen nombre y había hablado como debía, seria y sin ninguna emoción. Laura salió de sus pensamientos cuando la campana dio el final de las clases. La pelimiel recogió sus cosas cuando noto la presencia de unos chicos.

-¡Hola soy Endo Mamoru!-dijo el chico de banda naranja- ¿Tu eres Nick,no?

-Así es-dijo el chico ojirojo sin expresión.

-Encantado-dijo sonriendo Endo- Ellos son Haruya Nagumo- dijo señalando a el pelirrojo, el que estaba sentado a su lado- Akio Fudo- señalando al pelimarron que estaba con el tuenti, que ahora estaba con el wasap- Fuusuke Suzuno- señalo a un albino de ojos azules serio- Afuro Terumi, Shuuya Goengi, y Yuuto Kido- dijo señalando por ultimo a un rubio sonriente, a un pelicrema y a un chico de rastas y extrañas gafas.

-Pues un placer, yo soy Nick Soris, y como dije al entrar, no quiero que se metan en mi camino-dijo serio el chico.

Todos se miraron con asombro, el pelirrojo junto al pelimarron gruñeron enojados, el albino estaba serio, y los otros cuatro con cara de pokerface.

-Si me disculpan, he de dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto y quiero descansar, así que, adiós-dijo y se fue con esa expresión de frialdad. Todos allí se quedaron mudos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nick, o mejor dicho Laura estaba buscando la habitación 227 según le habían dicho tendría que compartir cuarto con dos chicos mas, no le importaba mientras no tocasen sus cosas y no entraran sin permiso en el baño cuando ella estuviese. Suspiro cuando encontró al fin la dichosa puerta, cuando entro se quedo con cara de idiota, ya que la habitación estaba llena de mierda. Ropa tirada incluso puesta en la ventana, restos de comida, latas de coca-cola y mas bebidas, las camas deshechas y una peste que lo flipaba.

-¡Como encuentre a estos guarros los mato!-grito enfurecida ante esa asquerosidad.

-¡Baja la voz! -gritaron desde el baño a lo que la chica arqueo una ceja.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-pregunto un poco mas calmada.

-El gran Haruya Nagumo- se presento saliendo del baño el mismo chico pelirrojo de antes, solo que esta vez estaba desnudo con solo una toalla tapando sus vergüenzas-¿tu eres Nick,no?-pregunto el chico-

-Ah... s-si- dijo nerviosa ante esa escena. Debía estar tranquila pero ver de buenas a primeras a un chico medio desnudo...no era algo normal.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿tan bueno estoy que no me quitas la vista de encima?-pregunto el chico con un tono arrogante y burlón.

Laura se puso roja, ¿que le estaba diciendo ese estúpido? No era nada del otro mundo, solo estaba... demasiado bueno, maldita sea. Tenía un buen pecho con sus marcados músculos, ese pelo rojo junto a esos ojos ámbares, y esa seguridad y arrogancia, como la que ella tenía, Dios había que reconocerlo, estaba demasiado bueno.

-No digas tonterías, ¿yo embobado por ti? Por favor, soy mejor que tu-respondió arrogante a lo que Nagumo apretó los puños enojado.

-Ya claro, por eso eres un afeminado-contraataco Nagumo y esta vez la enojada fue Laura.

La pelimiel iba a replicar pero no pudo ya que el chico del tuenti había entrado a la habitación a lo que solo se tiro en la cama sin importarle nada y se empezó a desnudarse para meterse en la ducha. Laura se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba, ¡Que les pasaba a los chicos de hoy en día! El muy imbécil se estaba desnudando enfrente de ella, aunque claro, que debía aparentar ser un chico y no debía importarle, pero ella sabía que era chica y que si le importaba, y mucho.

-¡Que no te puedes desnudar en el baño!-grito enojada y muy roja.

-Bah, no te importa lo que haga-respondió este y siguió a lo suyo

Laura solo se fue de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, maldita sea, esto de ser chico no iba a ser tan fácil como ella pensaba. Metida en sus pensamientos siguió caminando hasta chocar con alguien.

-Auch- gimió a dolorida- ten mas cuidado

-Tu también-reprocho un rubio de ojos carmesíes levantándose del suelo.

-Si, ya-respondió fríamente- tu eres Afuro Terumi, ¿no? -le preguntó a lo que el rubio asintió.

-Y tu debes ser Nick, ¿verdad?-pregunto el rubio y Laura asintió.

-Exacto, pero creo que he de irme

-¿Ya?-pregunto el rubio.

Si, ya-dijo y se fue no sin antes mirarle a los ojos y susurrar un ''ya nos veremos''.

Laura siguió caminando, y no teniendo lugar a donde ir se fue de nueva cuenta a su cuarto. Cuando llego para su gran asombro se vio el cuarto ordenado y limpio. Pensaba si era un sueño pero por lo visto no lo era. Se tumbo en su cama agotada de ese día y cayó profundamente dormida, pero no se percató de que dos chicos estaban también en el cuarto y ambos se quedaron en silencio al ver como Nick se había quedado dormido. Si ellos supiesen que Nick era Laura y que el chico era una chica... a saber que pasaría.

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el cap! Espero les haya gustado ^^ bien,atentos a esto. Todos mis fics los continuare pero en la semana haré solo contis de un solo fic, un ejemplo, imaginen que el próximo que subo es el de las estudiantes y nuevos amores, pues en la semana intentare de subir ese.**_

_**Bueno,sin mas espero que les haya gustado el cap,ahora unas preguntas y las palabras resaltadas:**_

_**Blitz: relámpago en Alemán**_

_**Aureus:Dorado en Latín**_

_**ahora las preguntas:**_

_**¿Les pareció bueno el cap?**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Les pareció graciosa?**_

_**¿Las escenas fueron fuertes?**_

_**¿Hago lemmon o spice?**_

_**¿Se darán cuenta Nagumo y Fudo de que su compañero es una chica?**_

_**¿Les gusto el nombre de Nick y el apellido de Soris?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**Sin mas me despido, Sayonara! Matta neeeeeee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Laura: ¡Aquí continuación de ¿Me enamore de un chico? Jeje, espero que les guste el cap, ya que saldrá una chica que ya bien conocen xD**_

_**Shin: ¿quien?**_

_**Laura: -la mira feo- cofcoftontacofcoferestucofcof**_

_**Shin: ¿?**_

_**Laura: mejor dejamos esto por que vamos...-_-' bueno, sin mas el fic**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son mios, son de level-5, solo son mios mis OCS**_

* * *

Nick cayó profundamente dormido, aunque claro que no se percató de sus dos compañeros de cuarto. Era casi de noche, la hora de ir a cenar, así que a sus ''amigos'' no se les ocurrió otra cosa para despertarle que echarle un balde de agua fría.

-¡AHHH!- grito Laura al sentir el agua en su cuerpo -¡QUE MIERDAS PASO!- dijo enfurecida y pudo ver como sus dos compañeros reían.

-Deberías ver tu cara- dijo riendo a carcajadas el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar -estas muy gracioso, jajaja

-Es verdad, estas muy gracioso- dijo riendo el de peinado de punk.

-¡Iros un poco a el cazzo_**(1)**_! -grito la chica enfurecida y se metió en el baño -ahora por vuestra maldita culpa me tendré que duchar y poner ropa seca -dijo enfadada a lo que sus dos compañeros reían aun.

-Bueno- dijo Nagumo dejando de reír -yo me voy a el comedor, ¿vienes Fudo?- pregunto al del mohicano.

-Ahora voy, he de coger una cosa- dijo este a lo que el pelirrojo asintió y se fue. -Oye Nick, voy a entrar- dijo girando el manillar de la puerta.

Laura se quedo de piedra ante lo que le había dicho, no le iba a dar tiempo a volver a vestirse y Fudo vería que era una chica, maldita sea.

-¡No entres!- grito a lo que Fudo se asombro -¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no quieres que entre?- Preguntó este desde el otro lado de la puerta -Oh, vamos, no creo que seas tan feo cuando estás "al descubierto"

Laura pilló el doble sentido de "al descubierto'', seguido de esto, se dispuso a replicar y a rogar que ese chico arrogante no abriera la puerta, porque si no, estaba perdida. Aunque ella sabía que no iba a servir de nada replicar ya que Fudo no iba a hacer caso, así que se cogió una toalla para cubrirse y otra para ocultar su larga cabellera. Como ella sabía Fudo entro y se la quedo viendo.

-¿Que tanto me miras?- dijo nerviosa, temiendo que se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Nada...-dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo. -Para ser un chico estas muy desarrollado por esa parte, ¿no?

Laura se puso roja, era normal que estuviese desarrollada, ¡era una chica! Y estaba solo cubierta por una toalla delante de Fudo, se quería morir. Quería que se abriese la tierra y la tragase, o que tragase a Fudo, ¡oh a los dos! Pero que le hiciera salir de esta vergonzosa escena.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó nerviosa a lo que Fudo se le acercó -¿q-que ha-haces?- dijo roja. Ya no sabía si era de vergüenza o de que le pudiese ocurrir cualquier cosa.

-Eres un afeminado- dijo Fudo a lo que Laura se quedo de piedra -Bueno, en primero quitate mi toalla- dijo enfadado

-¿Tu toalla?- dijo viéndose y efectivamente, era una toalla blanca en vez de la suya roja -Esto...

-Devuelmela- dijo tirando de la toalla a lo que Laura se resistía. -¿Que te pasa?

-De-Dejamela, lu-luego te la devuelvo, de veras- dijo sonrojada y notando como la toalla de su cabeza y cuerpo bajaban poco a poco. Fudo arqueo una ceja.

-Bueno...si tanto quieres...pero luego devuelve mela si no te importa- dijo confundido y saliendo del baño.

-¡Cla-Claro!- dijo la pelimiel aun nerviosa. Suspiro cuando Fudo cerro la puerta. -Uf, menos mal... - dijo a punto de quitarse la toalla cuando Fudo volvió a entrar -¡Joder avisa!- dijo enojada y nerviosa a lo que Fudo le guiño el ojo en burla y cogió sus zapatos yéndose y dejando en el baño a una sonrojada Laura.

La pelimiel se ducho y consiguió calmarse. ¿Porque todos los chicos eran tan idiotas? Es lo que se preguntaba. Laura salió de la ducha y se dirigió hacía el comedor donde pudo ver a Terumi, Nagumo, Suzuno y Fudo sentados en una mesa.

-Hola chicos- dijo la pelimiel a los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban ahí

-Hola Nick- dijo sonriente el rubio de ojos carmesíes

-Hola- saludo fríamente el albino de ojos azules

-Hola jeje- dijeron rieron los dos chicos al recordar lo de antes, a lo que Laura se enojo

-Hola chicos...y ustedes pudríos en el infierno- dijo con enojo la pelimiel.

El albino junto al rubio se miraron con cara de asombrado, ya que ellos no sabían que había pasado. Terumi viendo que la cosa se calentaba decidió intervenir

-Chicos...tranquilos, jejeje- dijo nervioso el rubio

-Bah- dijeron los tres al unísono a lo que a el rubio le salió una gota anime

-Ustedes, dejen sus tonterías. ¿Saben lo que dicen?- dijo el albino con su típica expresión fría

-¿Que?- dijeron los cuatro chicos

-Va a llegar una chica al instituto Aereus

-¿Nueva chica?- preguntaron Nagumo y Fudo con una mirada de perversión a lo que el albino se asustó un poco.

-Pervertidos- dijo la ojiroja. A lo que recordó que su amiga le dijo que iba a llegar a Japón desde América.

-Oh, vamos como si no te la quisieses ligar Nick- dijo Nagumo con un eje de burla y arrogancia en su voz.

-Pues no, no me interesa esas estupideces- respondió fríamente.

-Pues yo voy a conocerla- dijo el del mohicano con brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues buena suerte, esa chica es un diente duro de roer- respondió Laura sabiendo que su amiga no era una chica fácil de tratar.

-Será pan comido- contestó Fudo.

-Pues dicen que como siempre, vendrá aquí a presentarse, y luego volverá a su instituto- dijo Suzuno mirando como Fudo cada vez ensanchaba mas su sonrisa pervertida.

-Bueno...este es un pervertido...- dijo Laura con una gota anime y pudo escuchar la canción que su amiga siempre escuchaba ''Daddy y Yankee Lovumba''

-¿De donde viene esa música?- preguntó Terumi

-Yo se de donde viene- dijo la ojiroja y salió de el comedor seguida por Fudo, Nagumo, Terumi y Suzuno.

Los cinco chicos corrieron hacía donde sonaba esa música tan marchosa, que venía de el auditorio. Cuando entraron pudieron ver a una chica de 17 años de pelo negro como la misma noche cayendo le hasta mas abajo de las caderas, de ojos verdes esmeraldas que tenían un brillo de diversión, tez algo morenita, y desarrollada que provoco un pequeño desangre a Fudo.

-Al ritmo y al movimiento, le ponemos sentimiento, viviendo nos el momento una y otra vez- cantaba la pelinegra sin percatarse de los espectadores que tenía

-Joder que buena esta- dijo Fudo sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo bien alto haciendo que la ojiverde se diese cuenta y se sonrojase fuertemente.

-Enhorabuena Fudo, ganaste el lote a la estupidez- dijo burlona la ojiroja y se acerco a su amiga. -Que de tiempo sin vernos ¿no crees, Shin?- dijo sonriente Laura a la pelinegra quien saltó a abrazarla. Ya que la chica sabía que su amiga se estaba haciendo pasar por chico

-¿Se conocen?- dijeron los chicos ahí presentes a lo que Laura asintió y pudo notar como Fudo le miraba mal por estar pegada a Shin

-Así es- dijo la ojiroja a lo que la pelinegra asintió y sonrió burlona. -Pero mejor que se presente ella

-Exacto, me llamo Shin Sumisa y tengo 17 años- dijo la pelinegra guiñando el ojo a lo que Fudo se sonrojo fuertemente

-Jeje- rió Laura al ver la reacción de Fudo. -(aquí habrá amor, entre estos dos)- pensó la ojiroja con diversión

-Bueno, Shin-nyan ¿porque no nos vamos de aquí?- preguntó Laura a lo que Shin captó lo que quería que hiciese y se cogió de su brazo dando muchos celos a Fudo, y para mucho asombró a Nagumo.

-(¿porque me puse celoso?)- se preguntaba el de peinado de tulipán. -(yo no me he enamorado de un chico, ¡es imposible! Me gustan las chicas, ¡no hago yaoi!)- dijo en su mente alterado el pelirrojo

-(¿Porque me pongo celoso de que Shin se abrace a Nick? La acabo de conocer, es imposible que me guste ya. El amor a primera vista no existe) -pensó el de peinado de punk viendo con deseo de arriba a abajo a Shin. -(Solo esta...solo esta... ¡mierda demasiado buena!)- pensó histérico y con las ideas echas un lió el ojijade

-Bueno, entonces te presentarás a nuestro instituto y luego volverás al tuyo, ¿no? -pregunto la ojiroja a la ojiverde quien asintió sonriente

-Así es, pero la cosa es que dicen que no nos podemos acercar a vuestro instituto, ¿porque es?- preguntó la ojiverde con inocencia a lo que Fudo se sonrojo al saber el porque

-Jejeje...bueno...es porque puede ocurrir cualquier cosa -dijo riéndose Laura y Shin con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

Después de eso, Shin estuvo hablando con Laura, Fudo no dejaba de verla con deseo y pensando quien sabe el que. Terumi y Suzuno pensaban que Fudo y Nagumo estaban muy raros. Por otra parte Nagumo no dejaba de auto convencerse de que no le gustaban los chicos, a el le gustaban las chicas, entonces...¿¡porque le atraía Nick?! Es lo que se preguntaba.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos Nick- dijo Shin sonriendo a lo que Laura asintió. -Nos vemos también mañana, chicos. Buenas noches- dijo sonriendo y se fue a su instituto

-Adiós...-dijeron todos, pero el que lo dijo con cara de idiota fue Fudo

Cuando Shin se fue Terumi y Suzuno se fueron a su cuarto ya que ambos lo compartían, Laura se fue junto a Fudo y Nagumo, este ultimo no dejaba de verle. Cuando llegaron al cuarto se fueron a dormir, no sabían lo que mañana les esperaba.

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que fue algo corto...pero bueno...quiero dar las gracias a Misteryname por haberme ayudado en una parte, arigatou! ^^ bueno, sin mas les hago unas preguntas y la palabra resaltada:**_

_**cazzo: carajo esta en italiano**_

_**ahora las preguntas:**_

_**¿Estuvo bien el cap?**_

_**¿Les pareció gracioso?**_

_**¿Fudo y Nagumo fueron malos al echarle agua helada a Nick?**_

_**¿Habra amor entre Fudo y Shin?**_

_**¿Nagumo intentará convencerse de que no le gustan los chicos y no hacer yaoi?(xD)**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**Sin mas me despido, ¡Sayonara,matta ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí la continuación de ¿Me enamore de un chico? Me inspire, ehehe, y este sera mas largo y espero que les guste ^^ saldrán mas de mis ocs, pero no se cuando xD bueno, sin mas el fic**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son mios, son de level-5, solo son mios mis OCS **_

* * *

Después de que la chica nueva se presentase al instituto Blitz todos se fueron a dormir. Ya era de madrugada, Laura se despertó y vio a Nagumo durmiendo en el suelo, a la chica le salió una gota anime. Volteo hacía la cama de Fudo quien dormía todo destapado, estos chicos no iban a cambiar, es lo que pensaba la ojiroja.

-(Bueno...será mejor que me vista)- pensó la ojiroja. Con cuidado. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

La pelimiel se cambio rápidamente para evitar lo de la ultima vez, la vergüenza que paso ante esa escena. Se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar eso. Salió de la ducha y se vistió, era una ropa sencilla. Como aun era temprano pensó en ir a dar una vuelta, se cogió sus cascos y su celular y salió rumbo a donde los caminos la llevasen.

* * *

Pero en mientras tanto, en unos callejones de en los que ni muerto entrarías, en una casa aparentemente normal, se esconde un ser despreciable, quien esta sentado en una elegante silla con una malvada sonrisa. Es Reiji Kagueyama.

-Laura...Laura...no podrás escapar de mi, ni por mucho que te hagas pasar por un chico...me perteneces- dijo con voz ronca y maldad en sus palabras. Una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Señor...¿lo va a hacer?- preguntó un hombre que se encontraba a su lado

-Así es...-contestó este. -En cuanto consiga que Laura vuelva conmigo...lo aré- dijo con maldad.

* * *

Mientras Nick o mejor dicho Laura, paseaba sin rumbo alguno escuchando música. Sin darse cuenta acabo pasando por el instituto Aereus, y pudo ver como unas chicas que no conocía, estaban hablando, y su amiga Shin estaba con ellas. Se acercó hacía las chicas quienes se quedaron extrañadas.

-Hola, chicas- dijo el ojirojo sonriendo a lo que las chicas le miraron

-Ah, hola Nick- dijo Shin con una sonrisa. -¿Que haces acá?

-Pues bueno...me aburría y decidí ir a dar una vuelta- contestó el ojirojo y se dio cuenta de la mirada de las chicas extrañadas. - ¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigas?

-Oh, si- dijo la pelinegra.- Ella es Aki Kino- dijo señalando a una pelinegra de ojos castaños sonriente. -Ella es Haruna Otonashi, tiene a su hermano en tu instituto. -dijo señalando a una peliazul de ojos azules con unas lentes rojas sobre la cabeza. -Ella Natsumi Raimon. -señalo a una chica peli-castaña de ojos castaños, que para Laura le parecía un tanto...pija y engreída. -y ella Fuyuka Kudo. -por último señalo a una peli-lila de ojos lilas que parecía muy tímida.-

-Pues un placer- dijo Laura sonriendo. -Yo me llamo Nick Soris

-Encantada, como Shin te dijo yo soy Aki Kino- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-Y yo Haruna Otonashi...oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó la peliazul con los ojos brillosos

-Esto...claro- dijo sonriendo con una gota anime Laura

-¿Tu conoces a mi hermano Yuuto Kido?

Laura hizo memoria, ¿Yuuto Kido? La verdad que le sonaba un montón ese nombre, pero como suele ocurrir ahora mismo no caía. Hasta que recordó a un chico de extrañas googles y rastas castañas, entonces ya supo quien era.

-Si, lo conozco, ¿porque?- preguntó Laura curiosa

-Oh, bueno... es que mira, seguro que como tu eres nuevo no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Em...pues no, ¿el que?

-Es que mira Nick- esta vez quien hablo fue Aki. -Todos los años se celebra un baile, digamos para iniciar el año, para que los estudiantes de ambos institutos puedan conocerse un poco mejor y hacer buenas migas- explico con detenimiento la pelinegra

-Y mi padre, el señor Raimon- la que hablo esta vez fue Natsumi. -Será el que lo organice- dijo sonriendo. Laura esta vez pensaba que no era tan tonta la chica como ella creía, así que le devolvió la sonrisa

-Y...como a los chicos se los dicen muy tarde- dijo Fuyuka.- Por eso te ha preguntado Haruna si lo conocías, para que tu les informases

-Ah...entiendo...-dijo Laura un tanto extrañada. -Claro, yo les aviso, cuenten con ello

-Jeje, entonces nos veremos en el baile, espero que vallas de etiqueta- dijo burlona Shin a lo que Laura le fulmino con la mirada

-Claro, iré decente, y espero que tu uses vestido- dijo burlona Laura a Shin quien apretó los puños, ya que odiaba usar vestido

-Bueno, pues entonces nos veremos en el baile, lo anunciaran una semana antes- dijo Natsumi, cuando sonó la campana para decir que era hora de entrar al instituto

-Ok...¡oh, no!- dijo Laura alterada. -¡¿Que hora es?!

-Pues...-dice Shin. -Las 9:30

-¡Me he de ir!- dice saliendo a la carrera. -¡Ya nos veremos chicas!

A las chicas les salió una gota anime y mientras Laura corría hacía el instituto. Laura corría cuanto sus piernas le permitían, no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, pero sabía que era tarde y que el maestro le regañaría. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al aula cuando choco con el mismo maestro que se vio el primer día

-Auch- dijo dolorida. -Perdone maestro Lucas

-Tranquilo Nick, ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases? -pregunto el rubio a lo que Laura tragó saliva

-Eh...es-esto si lo que pasa es que...-tartamudeó nerviosa

-Ok, no me digas mas...ven, te acompaño a la clase- dijo el ojivioleta con una sonrisa a lo que Laura asintió

Laura junto a Lucas fue hacía su clase. Como ella supuso ya estaban en mitad de la materia, el rubio entro a la clase y Laura paso detrás suya.

-Señor Soris, ¿que son estas horas de llegar?- preguntó un maestro que tendría que tener unos 60 y pico de años, bajito, regordete y de pelo gris

-Pues...esto...-intento decir Laura, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta

-Ah sido culpa mía- hablo Lucas. -Le pedí que me ayudará con unas cosas en la biblioteca

El maestro cambió su cara de enfado a una sonrisa. Lucas se retiró y Laura se sentó en su sitió. Nagumo la miró con cara de idiota a lo que Laura se dio cuenta y este volteo a ver hacía otro lado. Fudo en cambio no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y dibujar el nombre de Shin en el cuaderno. Laura rió ante eso, quien iba a decir que ese chico que casi la descubre estaba tan enamorado de su amiga Shin. La clase transcurro normal y corriente, la mayoría no atendía o simplemente miraban la enorme pizarra como diciendo: ¿Que coño estas escribiendo ahí? Solo veo letras y números sin sentido. Al fin el sonido tan anhelado por todos sonó, la campana dando final a las primeras tres clases y dando paso a unos 25 minutos de receso. Todos salieron disparados de el aula y Laura no fue la excepción. La chica se fue a la azotea donde vio a un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaban Kido, Goengi, Endo, Nagumo, Fudo, Suzuno, Terumi, Fubuki, Atsuya, Tobitaka y Midorikawa. Laura pensó en irse a otra mesa a tomar su desayuno, pero al voz de Endo le hizo detenerse.

-¡Nick!- gritó el de la banda naranja. -¡Come con nosotros!

Laura al ver las ganas que el chico mostraba no se pudo negar y acabo comiendo entre medió de Nagumo y Terumi. Los chicos hablaban de sus cosas y Laura no sabía de que hablar, entonces recordó lo del baile que le dijeron Shin y las otras, así que decidió sacar el tema.

-¿Saben que se ara el baile de todos los años?- preguntó a lo que todos callaron y la miraron como pidiendo que siguiese hablando. -Pues se dice que será en este mes, lo dirán una semana antes, para que estemos informados

-¿El baile, eh?- preguntó Fudo con un eje de arrogancia en su voz

-Decidme...¿a quien invitareis?- pregunto Laura sabiendo que los chicos tenían ya un objetivo en mente

-Eh...bueno yo...había pensado en invitar a Aki- dijo Endo con un sonrojo

-Yo...a Natsumi- dijo el pelicrema serio y con un sonrojo

-Pu-pues yo...ah Haruna- dijo Fubuki con un sonrojo y Kido le mato con la mirada

-Yo a lo mejor invito a Fuyuka- dijo Tobitaka peinándose el pelo a lo que a todos les salió una gota anime

-Yo a la nueva, a Shin- dijo Fudo muy seguro de si mismo

-Bah, yo a ninguna, iré solo- dijo Nagumo

-Yo a lo mejor invito a Suyuki- dijo Terumi a lo que todos arquearon una ceja

-¿Quien es Suyuki?- preguntó Kido

-Es una chica nueva, es muy linda- contestó Terumi

-Uy, nuestro Terumi se enamoro- canturreo Fudo

-¡Eso es mentira!- dijo Terumi con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Pues yo invitaré a Akiko- dijo sonriente Midorikawa a lo que todos arquearon una ceja

-Ok...¿quien es Akiko?- pregunto Atsuya con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-Es una chica que esta en el curso de artes, es muy linda y misteriosa, además que ya hemos entablado conversación- contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Mira por donde, Ryuuji Midorikawa no esta tan empanado como creíamos- contestó burlón Nagumo

-¡Oye!- exclamó ofendido el peliverde

-¿Y tu Kido? ¿A quien invitarás?- preguntó con inocencia el mayor de los Fubuki a lo que Kido se tensó nervioso

-Pues...esto...había pensado en invitar a...Estrella

-Un momento, ¿a Estrella? ¿La luz del campo? Esa chica al igual que tu es una gran estratega- dijo Suzuno con si típica expresión fría pero con un eje de sorpresa

-Si, esa misma- contestó el de rastas con un ligero sonrojo

-Pues yo pienso invitar a Asha- dijo Atsuya seguro de si mismo. -Antes de que lo pregunten, es una chica que llego nueva al Aereus

-Ahhh. -Soltó Endo a lo que a todos nos salió una gota anime, aunque tampoco sabíamos que era una chica nueva

-¿Y tu Suzuno?- pregunto el ojirojo con malicia a lo que el albino se tensó nervioso

-Pues...puede que invite a Misaki- dijo el albino con un leve sonrojo

-Vamos, que todos aquí van con pareja excepto Nagumo, ¿no?- preguntó Nick con inocencia

-Si...espera, ¿y tu?- preguntó Nagumo a Laura quien se olvido de ese pequeño detalle

-Pues a nadie, jejeje- dijo riendo nerviosa. -No quiero ir con nadie, como dice el dicho...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Midorikawa la interrumpió

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado- dijo el peliverde con el dedo alzado como si ese dicho fuera mucha sabiduría por su parte

-Eso mismo- dijo Laura con una gota anime y vio al peliverde muy orgulloso de su ''sabiduría''. -(Que chico mas raro)- pensó la pelimiel viéndole con los humos subidos a la cabeza

La campana anunciando que el receso había terminado sonó, todos se fueron hacía clase que daba la casualidad que era la misma, la hora de música. Algunos bufaron enojados por esa maldita hora de música, otros como Laura se alegraron por esa hora, ya que para ellos era fácil, pero lo que no sabía Laura era de que el sensei les haría cantar. Cuando todos llegaron a la clase, el maestro que la daría no era ni mas ni menos que Lucas. Laura se alegro ya que ese maestro era con el que se llevaba mejor. Lucas le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo, ya que ese maestro era el único que sabía que era una chica, ya que antes de llegar a Japón se lo dijo, pues sus difuntos padres lo conocían, y el la conocía desde que era un bebé. Lucas con una voz melodiosa que enamoraría a toda chica ordenó que se sentasen en sus sitios correspondientes. Cuando Laura se iba a sentar Lucas la paró y le susurro unas cosas al oído a lo que ella asintió pero no sabía si saldría bien o mal. Laura salió de el aula y se fue al baño de los chicos, ya que era el único que había. Lo que el rubio le había dicho es que habría canto, y como ella era una chica su voz se iba a notar demasiado, así que le ordeno de que se cambiase y volviera a entrar vestida de chica, con su larga cabellera cayendo le en cascada y que todos pudieran ver sus hermosos ojos rojos. Laura se cambió de ropa y lo sustituyo por la que últimamente le gustaba usar para provocar. Consistía en un top cruzado rojo, un culotte negro, unas botas anchas negras y unos mitones decorados negros y violetas, su pelo estaba completamente suelto cayendo le en cascada y tenía una mirada de seducción. Se miro al espejo y le gusto el aspecto. Cualquier hombre que la viera con esa mirada de seducción, esa ropa que le quedaba perfectamente al cuerpo, esas curvas y ese cuerpo tan desarrollado seguramente la desearía. Salió del baño y entró en el aula a lo que todos los chicos la miraban con ojos como platos. Ninguno de ellos había visto nunca a una chica tan hermosa, cabe decir que a Nagumo se le subieron los colores y la miraba con deseo. Laura al notar esto solo le miro y le guiño el ojo sonrojándolo mas de lo que ya estaba. Lucas solo la miro, la verdad que era muy hermosa, tosió para que los alumnos prestasen atención a la clase y dejaran de comerse con la mirada a la ojiroja.

-Bien, ella se llama Laura Excla, ha venido hoy para cantar y ayudarme con las notas de ustedes- dijo serio el ojivioleta a lo que todos tragaron saliva. -No quiero que intenten ligar con ella y mucho menos le digan las típicas frases de ''¿tienes novio?'' o ''¿me das tu número de móvil?'' ¿me han entendido bien?- dijo con seriedad en sus ojos violetas a lo que todos soltaron un bajo ''si''

-Bueno...como dijo el maestro Lucas, estoy aquí para evaluarles sobre su...forma de cantar- dijo la ojiroja con una sonrisa que sonrojo a varios chicos. -Yo también cantaré, ya que también me he de evaluar

-Espera- cortó Kido a lo que Laura le miro con curiosidad sobre lo que iba a decir. -Si tu no eres de este instituto...¿para que te has de evaluar?- preguntó el de rastas a lo que todos la miraron interrogantes

-Pues...digamos, que soy alumna de intercambio, y me he de evaluar para que mis notas lleguen a mi instituto y pueda pasar al siguiente curso- dijo a lo que todos ya entendieron. Por una parte Lucas suspiro aliviado y Laura agradeció que sabía mentir y que sus mentiras eran creíbles

-Bueno, sin mas que de inicio la evaluación y la música- dijo sonriente el rubio

Lucas iba viendo la lista de alumnos e iba diciendo que salieran, no todos cantarían, solo algunos. El primero que le toco cantar fue Terumi, quien lo hizo pasable, Laura puso la nota que se merecía que era un 8 alto y Lucas miraba que efectivamente, esa era la nota que el iba a poner. Luego fue Atsuya quien lo hizo estrepitosamente, Laura y Lucas se tuvieron que aguantar con la ''canción'' y no taparse los oídos para no hacerle el feo, la nota que recibió fue de un 6. Luego cantó Suzuno que la canción que le toco fue la de "Diamond" perfecto para su actitud es lo que los dos pensaban. Suzuno lo hizo como el cántico de los ángeles, así que la nota que ambos pensaba de ponerle era de un 9. Luego cantó Nagumo quien intentó no desafinar y no dejaba de mirar a Laura. Lo que el pelirrojo pensaba es que debía demostrarle a esa hermosa chica que el era el mejor, así que lo intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía. Laura y Lucas vieron que le estaba poniendo esfuerzo, y que además no es que cantase mal, así que la nota que recibió fue de un 7 bajo. Por último quien cantó fue Fubuki, al igual que Suzuno él cantó como los ángeles, así que también recibió un 9.

-Bien, los que han cantado han tenido notas buenas, digamos que están aprobados- dijo el ojivioleta con una sonrisa a lo que Laura asintió

-¿Que nota he tenido yo?- dijo Nagumo. Por muy extraño que parezca estaba preocupado y mirando a la pelimiel de arriba a abajo

-Por cortesía de Laura un 7, pero yo te he puesto un 7 bajo- dijo el rubio a lo que Laura se sonrojo. No tenía que haber dicho eso, solo le pareció la nota justa

-Entiendo...pues entonces, gracias linda- dijo Nagumo haciéndose el galán y guiñándole un ojo a lo que la chica sin querer se sonrojo y pensó lo gran idiota que era ese chico

-No hay de que...-dijo la ojiroja con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve tono carmín. -(Eres un gran baka, Haruya Nagumo)- pensó la ojiroja aun con el sonrojo y poniendo una expresión de odio a lo que todos se tensaron nerviosos

-Esto...-habló Lucas viendo a la pelimiel con un semblante aterrador. -¿Podemos acabar con la clase?- pidió amablemente el rubio a lo que todos asintieron. -Laura...por favor, canta la canción de ''Disparé''

-Claro- contestó la chica cuando la música empezó a sonar y ella empezó a cantar. La chica estaba cantando como un cantó de los cielos, todos los chicos estaban embobados ante su hermosa voz, y para algunos chicos como para Nagumo o Fudo la canción era perfecta para ella. Al fin la canción acabó.

-Perfecto Laura- dijo el ojivioleta con una cálida sonrisa a lo que Laura se sonrojo y Nagumo apretó los puños y miró amenazante a Lucas. -Creo que ya sabes tu nota, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que Laura asintió.

-¿un 10 por ejemplo?- dijo con un tono burlón a lo que a todos se les desencajo la mandíbula y Lucas asintió

Lucas iba a decir algo pero en ese momento sonó la campana a lo que todos salieron disparados. Por lo visto ninguno de ellos se habían dado cuenta de que faltaba Nick Soris, así que Lucas le dijo a Laura que se fuese a cambiar rápidamente y esta asintió. Laura fue directamente a el baño, para su suerte no había nadie, así que se cambió rápidamente y salió del baño encontrándose con los chicos

-¿Habéis visto lo buena que estaba la chica?- preguntó Nagumo a lo que Fudo asintió y a todos les salió una gota anime

-Tu no dejabas de verla- dijo Nick llegando a lo que el pelirrojo le miro mal con un leve sonrojo

-Jajaja, bueno...será mejor que me valla al cuarto, no han venido los maestros, así que son dos horas extras de descanso- dijo Nick a lo que todos asintieron y el sonrió y se fue a su cuarto

Laura se fue a su cuarto. Los demás también se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, por el camino anunciaron que el baile sería la semana siguiente. Genial, es lo que pensaban los chicos ya que podrían invitar a las chicas que querían. Horrible, pensaban Laura y Nagumo, la primera porque no quería entablar conversación con chicos idiotas y que sabía que no se iba a llevar bien, pues todos los chicos eran iguales, asquerosos que solo por ser chica no te dejan hacer nada, solo te ven como un objeto, aveces incluso un objeto sexual. Por otra parte Nagumo no quería ir pues no tenía pareja y encima pensaba que se estaba volviendo gay...¡LE ATRAÍA NICK! ¿¡COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE!? Es lo que el pelirrojo se preguntaba, por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en la pelimiel que vino hoy a clase

-(Era tan hermosa...lastima que no la vuelva a ver, y no le haya dado mi número de teléfono...que fallo)- pensó con enojo el pelirrojo e imágenes de la ojiroja se le vinieron a la mente, pero un tanto pervertidas.

* * *

_**¡Acabe! Espero que este cap les haya gustado, ha sido mas largo, con siete paginas XD este cap se lo dedico a tyxii que se ha ido por problemas ): pero cuando vuelva la recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, ¿no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Estuvo largo?**_

_**¿Les pareció gracioso?**_

_**¿Es buena idea lo del baile?**_

_**¿Nagumo es muy pervertido?**_

_**¿Fudo esta enamoradísimo de Shin?**_

_**¿Les pareció buena usar en este fic la canción de nena daconte ''Dispare''?**_

_**¿Lucas puede ser Bastante serio cuando se lo propone?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**¡Eso es todo! Sayonara Matta neee!**_

_**PD: mi prima Marta desde Madrid esta haciendo la conti de ¿El alma o la vida? No se cuando la tendrá ehehe...ahora si..¡sayo,matta neee!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Laura: ¡Hola! Aquí la continuación de ¿Me enamore de un chico? Se que he de acabar historias...caps...¡pero no tengo imaginación! ToT Pero las subiré...cuando pueda, jeje ^^Uu Bueno...sin mas el fic xD**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son míos son de level-5 solo son mios mis ocs.**_

_**Laura: que comience el fic!**_

* * *

La semana había pasado bastante rápido, demasiado rápido. Laura se encontraba en su cuarto probándose el traje que le quedaba perfectamente, solo había un problema, su larga melena. No iba a llevar su gorra a un baile de gala, eso estaba claro. Se quito el traje y lo dejo en la cama, salió del cuarto y no se percató de que había dejado la puerta entre abierta. Cuando Laura se fue entraron al cuarto Fudo y Nagumo.

-¿No esta Nick?- preguntó el pelirrojo al de peinado de punk quien negó

-Por lo visto no esta- respondió Fudo y vio el traje del ojirojo. -¿Ese es el traje que se pondrá?

-Um...por lo visto, si- respondió el chico y cogió el traje. -Habrá que verle con traje- dijo en burla a lo que el ojijade asintió

A ambos chicos se les paso por la mente una idea algo retorcida y que además de seguro molestaría al ojirojo. Sonrieron mutuamente. Cogieron el traje de Nick y lo metieron en la secadora , al cabo de un rato sacaron el traje y este como ambos supusieron encogió, en eso Nick o mejor dicho Laura entro al cuarto y se quedo estática al ver su traje.

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS HICIERON!?- grito enfurecida al ver como ambos chicos reían sin parar. Sin duda cada día estos dos les caía fatal

-No te enojes, solo tomamos ''prestado'' tu traje- dijo burlón el ojiambar

-Ya claro, y yo nací ayer, no os jode- replico la ojiroja imaginándose como ahorcaba a esos dos hasta matarlos y luego incinerar sus cuerpos

-¿Nos vas a pegar?- preguntó burlón el ojijade

La chica ya estaba harta de esos capullos, todo el puto día igual, siempre era lo mismo con ellos. Pues que sea así, a este juego pueden jugar 3 es lo que pensaba la chica con malicia. Sin decir nada mas se fue del cuarto y cogió su celular marcando a Shin. ¿No podía ir de chico al baile? Iría de chica, haber como reaccionaban.

-¿Shin?- preguntó cuando la pelinegra cogió su teléfono. -¿Me puedes prestar un traje de fiesta? Si, luego te explico para que, ok, Bye- dijo y colgó el teléfono. _–Juro que ambos se van a enterar–_ **pensó la chica con maldad. **

Mientras tanto en el instituto Aereus se encuentran unas 8 chicas probándose vestidos bastante hermosos.

-Y decidme chicas...¿quienes querrían ustedes que las invitaran al baile?- preguntó una pelinegra con una burlona sonrisa a lo que algunas se sonrojaron.

-Pues mira...yo querría que me invitara Endo-kun- dijo la peliverde de ojos castaños

-Yo...em...Fubuki-kun- dijo sonrojada la peliazul de ojos azules

-Goengi-kun...aunque sabiendo como es no lo hará- dijo la peli-castaña un tanto deprimida

-Pues...yo querría que me invitase Tobitaka- dijo la peli-lila sonrojada

-Pues...yo fije mi vista en un chico albino- dijo una chica de pelo azul-grisáceo largo y lacio hasta las caderas y de ojos azul claro que tenía una expresión de frialdad

-¿Suzuno por un casual?- preguntó una chica de pelo verde muy corto, cortado en forma cuadrada llegándole hasta antes de los hombros con un mechón cayendo por su rostro y sus ojos eran de un violeta claro.

-Si, así es Asha- dijo la ojiazul.

-De seguro serás su pareja Misaki, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo una joven de pelo castaño corto y rizado y de ojos marrones opacos.

-¿Y tu con quien quieres ir Estrella?- preguntó la peliverde a lo que la chica se tensó nerviosa

-Yo quiero ir con Yuuto Kido- dijo la joven mirando por la ventana. -¿Y tu Asha?- preguntó la peli-castaña

-Jeje, pues con Atsuya- dijo sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Jaja, como sois chicas- dijo riendo una chica de pelo rosa recogido en una trenza y ojos azules y su piel era nívea como si se tratase de porcelana. Por alguna razón tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Mira la que habla, la que quiere que le invite Terumi, ¿eh Suyuki?- contraatacaron las chicas a lo que la pelirosa se sonrojo fuertemente

-¡Ca-Callaos!- grito completamente roja

-Bueno...dejemos esto. Dime Akiko ¿quien quieres que te invite?- preguntó la peliazul con gafas rojas en su cabeza.

-¿Eh?- dijo la chica la cual estaba pintando un cuadro. La chica era de cabellos violetas llegándole hasta la espalda, tenía una pasada amarilla que hacía que su flequillo le tapase la frente, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y misterioso -Pues bueno...yo quisiera que me invitará Midorikawa...-dijo la joven y siguió pintando.

-Jaja, pues que bien- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-¿Y tu Shin?- preguntaron todas a coro a lo que la chica trago saliva

-¿Yo? Con nadie, jaja- dijo riendo la joven nerviosa. -Los chicos son todos unos inútiles

-Oh venga, seguro te fijaste en alguien- dijo riendo pícaramente la peliverde

-¡He dicho que no, y es que no!- grito enojada y sonrojada la ojiverde

-Bueno vale, no es para que nos rompas los tímpanos- dijeron las chicas en burla a lo que la pelinegra apretó los puños y ardió en rabia

En otro lugar estaba Nick llegando al Aereus. Si mal no recordaba la habitación de Shin era la 168 cuando llego a la habitación entro y se encontró con las 8 chicas, maldicio en su mente. Le había dicho a Shin que debían estar solas, y va y en el cuarto hay mas de 3 chicas, que buena suerte tenía es lo que pensaba la pelimiel con verdadero enojo. Notó como todas la miraban como diciendo: _¿Tu quien demonios eres?_ La ojiroja solo se dispuso a darse media vuelta pero notó como una mano le sujetaba el brazo impidiendo que se fuese.

-Shin, dejame largarme- dijo la ojiroja a lo que la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

-¿Querías un vestido, no?- preguntó la pelinegra a lo que la chica asintió. -De acuerdo...-la ojiverde de un rápido movimiento le quitó la gorra a Nick dejando caer su larga cabellera color miel a lo que las demás chicas se quedaron estáticas

-¿¡QUE HACES?!- grito la chica con la mandíbula desencajada

-Eres...una chica- dijo estática Haruna

-No lo sabíamos...-dijo la peliverde de ojos castaños

-Si vale, soy una chica, ¿algún problema?- dijo la pelimiel bruscamente a lo que todas negaron

-¿Y que haces en el instituto Blitz?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirosa

-Me...me hago pasar por chico- dijo la joven a lo que todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas

-No voy a preguntarte el motivo pero...tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras- dijo sonriendo Misaki a lo que las demás asintieron

-De acuerdo, chicas- dijo la pelimiel sonriente

-No cambiarás- dijo burlona la pelinegra. -Toma, aquí tienes tu vestido- dijo mostrando un hermoso vestido rojo carmesí

-Gracias Shin-nyan- dijo la pelimiel. -Por cierto...¿como os llamáis?- preguntó a las chicas que ella no conocía

-Yo Asha- dijo sonriendo la peliverde. -Ella es Misaki- dijo señalando a la peliazul quien solo movió la mano. -Ella Estrella- esta vez señaló a la peli-castaña quien solo dijo un ''Hola''. -Ella Akiko- señalo a la chica la cual seguía pintando. -Y ella Suyuki- señaló a la pelirosa de ojos azules la cual miraba por la ventana

-Oh, pues un placer conocerlas- dijo la ojiroja

-Oigan...¿saben que mañana por la noche ya es el baile, no?- preguntó Natsumi

-Si, así es- respondieron todas

-Bueno, pues me llevo el vestido y me vuelvo a mi cuarto, aun me he de arreglar y saber que peinado me pondré mañana- dijo la ojiroja sonriendo

-De acuerdo Lau-chan, mañana por la noche nos vemos- dijo Shin

* * *

Cuando Laura se fue las chicas se estuvieron probando sus vestido y haciéndose miles de peinados que fuesen geniales para la ocasión. Mientras Laura iba hacía el instituto, pero entonces unos hombres encapuchados aparecieron en su camino.

-¿Quienes sois?- preguntó la pelimiel temiéndose lo peor

-¿Ya no me recuerdas, hija?- dijo una voz ronca y maliciosa. Laura reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, no era otro que Reiji Kagueyama

-¿¡Que quieres de mi Kagueyama!?- gritó la chica a lo que el hombre ensancho su sonrisa

-¿Ya no me llamas padre?- preguntó muy tranquilo. Laura se sorprendió e imágenes de su pasado vinieron a su mente

-¡Callate! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermana esta desaparecida! ¡por tu culpa mis padres murieron! ¡Por tu culpa me quede huérfana y acabe mas de una vez en el hospital! ¡ES TU CULPA QUE MI VIDA SEA UNA PUTA MIERDA Y QUE ESTE PERDIDA EN LA OSCURIDAD DE MI PASADO!- grito la chica a todo pulmón y rompió a llorar- ¡todo por tu maldita culpa! ¿¡porque no me dejas en paz de una jodida vez!?

-Porque me perteneces, meteorito rojo- dijo con maldad en sus palabras, el sabía lo que le podía suceder a Laura si llegaba a enfadarse mas de lo normal, podría acabar en un coma permanente, sumida en la oscuridad.

-¡NO! ¡CALLATE!- gritó la chica

Laura no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, ese ser asqueroso y repugnante le estaba haciendo recordar todo su pasado. A su hermana desaparecida, el incendio y la muerte de sus padres, a Fidio, Marcos y Gianluca cuando ellos y los demás jugaban en el Orpheus. Como ella fue la única responsable de que todo eso pasará, si no se hubiese ido con Kagueyama su hermana estaría con ella. Sus padres seguirían vivos. Estaría en Italia jugando alegremente con Fidio y compañía. ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel con ella? ¿Que hizo para merecerse todo ese sufrimiento? ¿Acaso siempre iba a ser lo mismo? ¿Jamás podría librarse de su oscuro pasado y de Kagueyama? Miles de preguntas azotaban su mente, pero sin embargo no había ni una sola respuesta. De repente sintió que le faltaba el aire, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, no podía respirar era como si se fuese a morir en cuestión de segundos. Laura reacciono, Kagueyama lo había echo a propósito, el sabía que ella podía caer en un coma permanente...del que nunca podría despertar. Subió la vista y pudo ver como ese bastardo al que por años consideró un padre para ella ahora mismo se reía en su cara, apretó los puños y se levantó pero en ese momento cayó al suelo, notaba un enorme dolor en el pecho era como si su corazón fuese a explotar de rabia, ira y repulsión ante ese ser. Por otra parte la cabeza le dolía a mares, una voz en su cabeza le decía que no debía rendirse, que debía ser fuerte. Esa seguramente era su parte lógica, pero su parte fantasiosa la que podía darle cuanto quisiera le decía que se rindiese, que cayera en un profundo sueño, un sueño libre de maldad donde podría estar con sus padres, con su hermana y con sus amigos. La verdad que la idea de rendirse y estar en un paraíso libre de oscuridad era bastante tentadora. Sonrió tristemente. ¿Un paraíso libre de oscuridad y de maldad? Podía sonar bonito pero estaba bastante claro de que ese paraíso se corrompería, por que en una parte del corazón siempre hay un poco de maldad y odio, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo su odio y maldad renacería, y sería dirigido a Kagueyama. No, no iba a morir, ni tampoco a caer en un sueño permanente. Cuando se enteró de que su ''comandante'' como ella le decía, mató a sus padres biológicos juro que acabaría con Kagueyama costase lo que costase, y si para eso debía sufrir un poco mas que así fuera, pero ella había jurado acabar con el, y así lo haría. Notaba como Kagueyama le estaba hablando, la verdad es que no sabía que le estaba diciendo ya que su mente no reaccionaba. De repente Kagueyama dejo de hablar y se fue, o eso creía la ojiroja. Al fin pensó la chica. Pero grave error porque antes de irse Kagueyama cogió a Laura de la camisa y se la subió dejando al descubierto su blanquecina espalda. ¿Que iba a hacer? Es lo que se preguntaba la pelimiel. Con sus ojos húmedos pudo ver como ese sujeto sacaba una navaja de su chaqueta. ¿La iba a matar? No, claro que no, sería demasiado simple, si Kagueyama la mataba sería a lo grande, de eso no había duda. Gritó de dolor al sentir como la navaja le cortaba la piel, ese mal nacido le estaba haciendo un enorme corte en la espalda. Seguramente el corte cicatrizaría pero el dolor era insoportable. Era como si le estuviesen echando veneno junto a un ácido corrosivo, era verdaderamente doloroso. Cuando Kagueyama terminó su labor se fue dejando en el suelo a una ensangrentada y dolorida Laura. A la pelimiel le empezó a entrar el sueño, al final iba a ser verdad que iba a morir. Que triste fin pensó sonriendo amargamente. Cerró los ojos viendo una completa oscuridad aunque aun estaba consciente. Sintió como la cogían al estilo princesa, ¿quien era? Abrió como pudo los ojos y se encontró con Fudo, ¿que hacía aquí? Y es mas ¿porque la ayudaba? ¿No es que la odiaban el y Nagumo? Entonces...¿porque le ayudaba? ¿No hubiese sido mejor que la hubiera dejado hay tirada dejando que se desangrara y muriera lentamente? No lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, solo cerro los ojos y se durmió en brazos de su salvador

* * *

Laura al fin abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cuarto. ¿Como había llegado ahí? No recordaba nada después de que Kagueyama le hubiese clavado la navaja la habían rescatado pero...¿quien? Se fue a incorporar y noto un enorme dolor en la espalda, gimió dolorida. Una voz le hizo saber que no estaba sola.

-Al fin despertaste- dijo un ojijade

-¿Fudo?- preguntó la ojiroja a lo que el chico asintió. -¿Que hago aquí?

-Digamos que...te salve de Kagueyama, aunque podrías haberlo echo tu solo- contestó el de peinado de punk con algo de enojo, pues después de haberlo salvado su faceta de chico malo se iría a la mierda

-¿Q-Que? Pues si tanto te molestó haberme salvado no haberlo echo- mintió la pelimiel aunque en realidad se alegraba de que le hubiese salvado la vida. La chica estaba en sus pensamientos y el chico se le echo encima. -¿¡Que cojones haces?!- pregunto la chica muy sonrojada. El ojijade no contestó y le dio la vuelta

-En primero te quitaré la camisa Nick, y luego te curaré la herida- dijo el pelimarrón

-¡No!- gritó la ojiroja dándose la vuelta y poniendo las manos delante del ojijade. -¡Alto! ¡Stop!

-¿Que te pasa? Hay que curarte ese enorme corte- contestó el ojijade levantándole la camisa a lo que la ojiroja se resistía. -Bien...¡ESTATE QUIETO!

-¡NO!- gritó la pelimiel

Fudo harto de las tonterías de el ojirojo se posiciono de nuevo encima de Nick y le empezó a subir la camiseta para curarle la herida, la ojiroja solo se resistía ante eso, al final Fudo descubriría que era una chica. De un rápido movimiento Laura consiguió salir de su agarre pero su cuerpo le falló cayendo ella al suelo y para su mala suerte, cayéndose le la gorra y dejando al descubierto que era una chica.

-¿Nick...?- preguntó el ojijade el cual no salía de su asombro. -E-Eres una chic-chica- dijo viéndola de arriba a abajo y sonrojándose fuertemente. Por poco desvestía a una chica.

-Si, así es ¿contento?- preguntó la pelimiel de brazos cruzados y con verdadero enojo

-Esto yo...no lo sabía- dijo el ojijade

-Claro que no, ese era mi plan, hacerme pasar por un chico, pero lo has fastidiado todo- contestó fríamente la chica

-¿Y porque querías hacerte pasar de chico?- preguntó el chico y le indico que se tumbase en la cama para curarle la herida

-Pues...-empezó a decir y se tumbó en la cama. -Es por una cosa que me ocurrió de pequeña

Laura le empezó a contar todo su pasado, toda su vida. Mientras Fudo intentando controlarse le subía la camiseta y le curaba el profundo corte que tenía, le tuvo que hacer unos 10 puntos mas o menos, ya que si iban a un médico le preguntarían quien se lo había echo y todo ese rollo de los médicos así que prefirió hacerlo el, aparte que sabía de medicina ya que su padre era médico y le enseñó todo. De vez en cuando la pelimiel soltaba algún que otro pequeño gemido de dolor, pero debía hacerle los puntos y cerrarle la herida o volvería a abrirse le o peor, infectarse le y que no se pudiese hacer nada. Cuando Laura acabó de relatarle el porque se estaba haciendo pasar por chico el le hizo el último punto.

-¡Ah!- dijo la pelimiel removiéndose de dolor

-Esta te quieta, que ya es el último punto- regaño el ojijade a lo que la ojiroja bufó

-Duele ¿que no lo sabes? ¿Como me pides que no me queje cuando me estas metiendo una aguja y un hilo por la piel?- preguntó sarcásticamente la ojiroja a lo que el chico río. -No te rías. -dijo inflando los mofletes como si de una niña chica se tratase

-Lo que digas- dijo cortando el hilo y acabando de hacerle los puntos. -Ya esta, ¿ves que fácil?- dijo el ojijade en burla a lo que la chica le miro mal

-Vete un poco a la mierda- dijo la chica a lo que el pelimarrón río y se bajo de encima suya. _**(N/A: que postura, se la imaginan? xD)**_

-así me agradeces que te haya salvado y curado, ¿no?- preguntó haciéndose el afligido a lo que la chica se lo trago y puso ojos cristalinos y mirada como si de un cordero degollado se tratase a lo que Fudo se enterneció

-No te me enojes- dijo la pelimiel con ojos brillosos. Si tuviese orejas las tendría caídas dando pena. Fudo se enterneció demasiado y la abrazo cálidamente a lo que la chica río y en su mente pensó: _todos caen en mi trampa jiji_

-Lo decía en broma...-dijo el ojijade cuando notó que la chica se estaba riendo. -¿Me tomaste el pelo?- preguntó con enojo

-Puede...-dijo con las manos tras su espalda y como si se tratase de una niña chica que acababa de hacer una jugarreta. El ojiverde arqueo una ceja

-Tanto de chico como de chica eres insoportable- dijo el ojijade a lo que la chica sonrío como diciendo:_ ¿Te das cuenta ahora?. _-Mejor no me respondas- dijo el ojijade con una gota anime

-Oye Fudo...-susurro la pelimiel a lo que el chico la miro interrogante. -No digas que soy una chica, por favor

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el del mohicano a lo que Laura se le acerco subiéndose encima suya y sonrojándolo fuertemente. -¿Q-Que ha-haces?

-No le digas a nadie que soy una chica, jura meló- dijo la pelimiel seria y acercando su rostro al del chico el cual estaba sintiendo una molestia en los pantalones_**(N/A: que perver me esta saliendo xD)**_

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico nervioso. Laura le sonrío y el no aguantándolo mas fue a besarla cosa que ella impidió pues se bajo de encima suya restregando se contra el, cosa que lo puso mas excitado

-No, no- dijo negando la ojiroja a lo que el pelimarrón gruño. -¿Tu no querías con mi amiga Shin?- preguntó a lo que Fudo se sonrojo

-Si...-dijo el ojijade recordando a la pelinegra

-Pues si intentas besarme con Shin no tendrás posibilidad alguna. -dijo la ojiroja burlona. -Mi amiga odia a los pretendientes que son unos mujeriegos y que solo ven a las chicas como un juguete de una sola noche- dijo a lo que el ojijade gimió horrorizado ya que el era así. _–Literalmente, lo odia, recuerdo que la ultima vez mando a tomar viento a uno que se le declaro y solo la veía como un objeto sexual– _**Pensó la ojiroja recordando como su amiga mando a tomar viento a un hermoso chico que quería jugar con ella y le dijo que sería un polvo sin compromisos, que después no volverían a verse**

-Entonces no tengo posibilidad con Shin- dijo con un puchero adorable el ojijade a lo que Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se sonrojo. -¿Que...?

-Escucha me, te ayudare a conquistar a Shin- dijo sonriendo la pelimiel. -Mañana en el baile, le pedirás bailar, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó a lo que el pelimarrón asintió. -Oye...dame mi gorra antes de que entre alguien y sepa que soy chica- dijo con una gota anime la ojiroja a lo que Fudo le paso la gorra

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido. Laura pensaba que ya varios sabían su secreto, aunque ella sabía que las chicas no se chivarían y Fudo...bueno, confiaba en que no lo hiciese. Por otra parte pensaba en la sucia rata al que considero un padre, asquerosa cucaracha pensaba la chica. ¿Como demonios estuvo tantos años tan ciega? No lo sabía pero no importaba, aparte debía encontrar a su querida hermana que por culpa de Kagueyama estaba desaparecida, o podría que incluso muerta pero quería creer que estaba desaparecida, sana y salva. Mientras tanto Fudo pensaba en que tenía a una hermosa chica como compañera y se percató de algo, cuando la vio en toalla...¡¿vio a una chica semi-desnuda?! Al saber eso le dio un pequeño desangre, eso sería el paraíso, aunque también pensaba en su querida Shin a la que pronto conquistaría. Aunque si mal no recordaba Laura le había dicho que era una chica de carácter, genial. Le gustaban las chicas con carácter, además...¿como sería la pelinegra en la cama? Vale eso era algo pervertido, ni siquiera habían hablado y ya se la quería tirar. Sonrío. Mañana conquistaría a la ojiverde. Sin duda alguna...mañana en la noche sería especial.

* * *

_**Laura: ¡Corten! Jeje, espero que les haya gustado xD porque a mi me gusto (X no contesté MP desde el jueves creo que fue, por 3 razones. La primera fue que caí enferma, la segunda mi PC se averío y no podía meterme en mi cuenta T.T y la tercera y vil razón...fue que me castigaron T_T me quitaron mi wifi! NOOO! he de convencer de que me lo pongan ¬¬ bueno, ahi las explicaciones, así que si me demoro en actualizar o contestar MP ya saben las razones. Sin mas las preguntas del día y un pequeño adelanto:**_

_**¿Les pareció bueno el capitulo?**_

_**¿Fudo conquistará a Shin?**_

_**¿Les pareció algo fuerte la escena de Kagueyama y Laura y luego la de Fudo?**_

_**¿Laura seguirá haciéndose pasar por chico?**_

_**¿Que creen que ocurrirá ahora? ¿Habrá mas escenas comprometedoras?**_

_**¿Quieren que haga un futuro lemmon? ¿Si quieren lo hago de todas las parejas? ¿Hago continuación en el Go? (eso último me lo he de pensar)**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿Me dan chocolate? ¿me quieren? :3**_

_**Laura: el adelanto!**_

_-Ya estamos en el salón_

_-Si, es verdad, estoy deseando ver a las chicas_

_-Pues yo no, que voy solo_

_-Jeje, venga ya, no te alteres_

_-Lo que digas...espera...¿esa no es..._

_-La chica de los otros días...?_

_-Me tenía que encontrar con ellos justo ahora, mi mala suerte_

_**Laura: eso es todo, sin mas me despido. ¡Sayooooo, matta neeeeee! ~**_


End file.
